


Ocean

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Hawaii, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, klaineadvent, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt surprise Burt and Carole with something that Kurt knows they had given up years ago.</p><p>Written for the Klaine Advent Challenge 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #15: Ocean
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/135264414385/ocean

It was early Christmas morning in 2019. Burt and Carole had decided to come to New York for the holiday since Kurt and Blaine were also in rehearsals for a new show. They were all sitting in Kurt and Blaine’s living room enjoying their breakfast and opening the rest of the presents that were sitting underneath the Christmas tree.

“We have one more that we want to give you guys,” Blaine said, handing Burt and Carole a small box. 

Carole opened the small box to find several images of beaches, the ocean, a resort, a spa, and volcanoes. The last image was a print out that said, “You’re going to Hawaii!” Carole gasped and covered her mouth with her hand in surprise. 

“What is it?” Burt inquired as he took the images and card out of Carole’s hand. When he saw the “You’re going to Hawaii!” card, he looked up at his son and son-in-law in shock. “This is too much, boys.”

“Hush it, Dad,” Kurt laughed. “You’re going. If it makes you feel better, we are too. But seriously, you guys gave up your trip to Hawaii to send me to Dalton. The least I could do is send you guys when I could afford it.”

“Like he said, we’re going too. We wanted a vacation before the new show starts,” Blaine explained. “So we’re staying in Aulani on Oahu. We booked two 1-bedroom suites.”

“Aulani is the Disney resort on the island. We plan on going back in a few years when we have a small child. If you guys want to tag along then, we’ll get a 2-bedroom villa, but since this is just us four adults, we just went the suites. Plus, this is supposed to be a replacement honeymoon, so we didn’t want to be anywhere near that,” Kurt joked.

“You guys are serious?” Burt said, staring down at the pictures of Hawaii he held in his hand.

“Plane leaves on the thirtieth. I hope that’s okay,” Blaine said sheepishly.

“We’ll fly back to Ohio with you guys tomorrow. That way you guys can pack some clothes for warmer weather. We fly out of Columbus on the thirtieth around 8:20. We have a connecting flight in Atlanta, and should be in Hawaii around 4 their time.”

“What do say, Carole?” Burt said, turning to his wife who still hadn’t said anything.

“I say we spend New Years in Hawaii,” she said, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/135264414385/ocean


End file.
